Roses Are Red
by X-X-luvless-X-X
Summary: Sakura haruno. A 17 year old delinquent. With pink hair? Hah. Sakura is sent to a boarding school to try to maintain her outright outrageous behavior. She goes through many trials with many people. But to make it worse? She falls in love. SasuxSaku.
1. Self Explanatory

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Sakura haruno. A 17 year old delinquent. With pink hair? Hah. Sakura is sent to a boarding school to try to maintain her outright outrageous behavior. She goes through many trials with the stuck up girls and moody teacher's. But to make it worse?--- Sakura Haruno falls in love. Can Sakura try outcome these weird feelings for a certain stuck up guy? No not stuck up. A delinquent just like her.

-------------------

Delinquent. That's one word Haruno Sakura could agree with. That's all she was and that's all she ever would be. Why wouldn't anyone leave her alone about it? Nag, nag, nag.

That's all her parents EVER did.

And she was right about to lose it.

"I'm not going to no frigging boarding school!" 16 year old Haruno Sakura yelled.

"Yes you are, young lady!" her mother Mrs.Haruno yelled right back.

"Why don't you take your stupid ideas and shove them right up your a--" she said but was interrupted by her dad.

" Sakura! That was un-called for.Your going and that's that." he said.

Sakura, being the Daddy's girl that she was said "Bu--"

"No but's about it young lady. Go pack. Now" he said before returning to his paper work.

Sakura huffed and ran into her room, slamming the door to make her thoughts loud and clear.

She turned up her music and started to pack.

---------------------------------------------

"YOUR WHAT?!" yelled Sakura's best friend, Ino.

"Shh. I'm going to--" she said but was cut off.

" I heard you loud and clear. But why?" Ino whined.

"They want to try and straighten me out" Sakura said.

"But I'm going to be all alone" Ino said.

"I'm only gone for a year. Then I'll come back for graduation at the end of the year, all right?" Sakura said.

"Fine. I'll tell the others. And Sakura?" Ino said.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Don't do anything stupid" Ino said before the line went dead.

Sakura grinned.

Ino knew her all too well.

-------------------------------------

Sakura fidgeted in her new attire.

It was a navy blue jacket with a heart symbol on it for the school's name.

' Ace of Hearts'

How lame was that?

Her skirt was navy blue with a light blue streak here and there.

She had knee high socks.

KNEE HIGH.

Sheesh, over rated much?

She had on a light blue dress shirt under and black shoes.

Her hair was up to her waist and curled.

And pink.

That was one thing about her.

Her long pink hair.

People usually tend to think of her as a nice little girl because of it.

Oh how wrong they were.

And if Haruno Sakura had any mind what so ever then her goal would be to make sure people KNEW it too.

"Haruno Sakura?" asked a lady with blonde hair and, er, big? boobs.

If big was the new word for ginormous.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm here to pick you up. Tsunade-sama is what you'll address me as from here on I'm your guardian and principal" the big-er- ginormous boobed lady said.

Sakura shook her head and looked up at her.

"YOUR the person I'm staying with? Good Go-" she started until they, cough, her grabbed her and dragged her to a car.

"Get in." she said.

Sakura without making a word got in as the driver took her bags and put them in the trunk. Tsunade-Sama got in right after her and she had to move so she could turn to talk to her without her being squished my Munga and Junga over here.

"I 'll expect us to have a good time together. But I'm not the most responsible adult but I think you get used to it. My students even take advantage of it" she said.

Sakura looked at her in horror but I guess Tsunade had saw her look and said

"No,no,no. Not like that." with frantic waving of her hands.

Sakura sighed in relief and then they sat in an awkward silence for a bit until Tsunade said

"Sake?" with a wave of the bottle in her hand.

Sakura started to laugh.

She liked her already.

This place wasn't half as bad as she thought it would be.

-----------------------------------------------

I take that back. I HATE this place. The minute I walked into that horrible school I turned right around. Unfortunately for me Munga and Junga were right there to greet me.

"Sakura" Tsunade said flustered.

"It's not THAT bad." Tsunade said.

"Tsu-Chan, It's HORRIBLE. Look at all these sluts!" Sakura said. She called Tsunade that because they had gotten really close over the week before she attended school.

She liked it with her. They did so many fun things. And whether she liked it or not, she WAS stuck with her for a year.

"Sakura. Move. Now"Tsu-chan said agitated. Sakura turned around and grumpily followed Tsunade-Sama to her office to pick up her schedule. Tsunade-Sama may act like a child but she had her moments.

They made their way inside and she handed her the schedule and a slip of paper with her locker number and combo.

"Now move along. I'd help you out but I have things to attend to" Tsu-chan said all the while opening her drawer to grab a bottle of sake.

Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way out and followed the directions.

She found it and said "Aha!"

She shook her bag off of her shoulder and put it in-between her legs. You never know what these weirdo's might do.

She twisted the combo and pulled the lock. Nothing. She did it again. And again. And AGAIN.

"FUCK" she screamed.

Then she did the worst possible thing that you could possibly do that could possibly break one of your bones.

She kicked the locker. **Hard.** Sakura doubled over in pain and grabbed her foot.

"Fucking Ace! That hurt like a fucking bitch! What the fuck did I do to deserve this. Mother-fu-" she started but was cut off by the person opening the locker next to her.

"Need help?" the person asked her.

Sakura turned towards the person and looked him over. He had onyx eyes and blue hair that looked so **hot.** He had a handsome face and the school's uniform for boys. They were navy blue pants with a overcoat that was supposed to be buttoned up over a tucked in shirt. But his was wide open and his shirt WASN'T tucked. But what could she complain about? He was a hottie. And plus once she walked out of sight of Tsunade-Sama she un-tucked her shirt too.

"Sure" she said, blinking.

He pushed her aside and hit the top left corner the middle left corner and the bottom right corner.

He then went back to his locker.

She looked at him and said "How'd you know to do that?"

He looked at her and said "That was my locker last year"

She nodded and put her stuff inside. She took one last look at him and walked away. She had to get to class. The warning bell had already sounded. She searched for a bit until she finally lifted her head. Crap. Her class was on the other side of the school. The second bell sounded and she cursed. She turned around and ran down the halls. When she looked up she cursed again. "Crap!" she screamed. She was already 5 minutes late and she was lost. **Lost.** She looked at the sign of the section she was in "T". Dammit. Her section was "L". And now she wondered why. Probably for "Loser" Just the place to end up in "T". "Total Loser" more like it. She sighed and looked at the map. Then suddenly someone grabbed it and flipped it over. She started to say something but the person said

"You were reading it wrong. No wonder you were lost."

She sighed and looked up. It was the same guy as before.

"Uh, thanks. Once again" she said. Even though she hadn't said thanks the first time.

"Hn" was his reply.

She started to walk forward.

"Wrong way" he said.

She turned around and started to go the other way.

"Wrong way" he said.

She whipped around and said "Then which way **is** the fucking "L" section."

He raised his eyebrow and his lips tugged at the corners in an amused smirk. He pointed upwards. There was a fucking **sign**. And the "L" was pointed behind her. She turned around and sighed.

"Fuck" she said. She had missed 15 minutes of class cause she was fucking blind.

"Thanks" she grumbled and started towards it.

"Do you know what class you have?" he said.

She said "Yes it's... It's Crap"

He took her paper and looked. It said "L-5"

He pointed to it and said "Same as me. Follow"

She did as he said and they made it to the door.

He pushed it open and she peeked inside for the teacher. Nobody was there.

And the class was as loud as ever. She had 1st period english with "Kakashi-Sensei".

She looked towards the guy and said

"Why isn't he here?"

He said "He's always late. It's like free period."

She nodded and walked in.

He walked in after her and everyone looked up. They stared at them. Then everybody started to talk. Boys and girls alike. "Kawaii!" they said.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and walked towards the back where the only two empty seats were. When somebody slapped her ass. She whipped around to see a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He reminded her of a dog. He smirked at her as if daring to say anything and what she did was sit on his lap and pick up the pen there. She took his hand, the one that wasn't on her ass and wrote a number. She smiled and bent toward his ear. Everyone was looking at them including the guy that had helped her. She whispered "Look what it says"

He did and then his eyes went wide.

It said 911.

She whispered "That's the number I'm going to be calling if you do that again" she said all the while twisting the hand she had down his pants.

"Got it?" she finished.

He gaped at her like a fish and said breathlessly "Go-got it."

She smiled and said "It was a pleasure to work with you" while getting off his lap and sitting down quietly in the back while everyone stared at her.

Then they all started to talk.

The guy that had helped her sat down beside her.

She looked at him and said "Stalker much? I mean first the locker, then the hall and now you sit beside me?"

He looked at her and said "Where else am I supposed to sit? Your taking up my seat"

Her face went red and she got out. They switched places.

She didn't look at him the rest of the class.

But everyone sure looked at her.

Soon enough the teacher came in and greeted everyone. They all proceeded to call him a liar for the reason he was late was "I got lost in the road of life."

She wasn't listening though. She was doodling.

Until someone nudged her.

"kura"

"Sakura!" someone yelled.

She straightened immediately and said "Yes?"

"I was just telling the class about you. Welcome." he said. He then proceeded to teach the remainder of the time they had left.

She looked to her right.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"Hn" was he reply.

"Do you say anything other then that?" she asked.

He looked at her and said "Do you do anything other then bitch?"

She stared at him and said "Can you be anymore of an asshole?"

He then looked at her up and down.

Her face went red with -embarrassment?- no. Anger.

"Oh fuck off" she said.

"Maybe if you weren't here" was his smart-ass reply. "Looking at you turns me off".

She choked and then coughed and said "And your supposed to turn **me** on?"

He looked at her beating red face and shaking hands.

He moved his face closer to hers and placed his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer. He then began to kiss her kneck.

She didn't push him away.

He did that for a bit and then he looked at her. She bent her face forward and so did he.

And when she was a finger length away from kissing him he let her go.

She looked puzzled until he said "Looks like I already did."

It suddenly registered. He was trying to prove a point. She shrieked and said, finally noticing everybody was looking at her "What?! It's not like you've never seen someone have a sexual relationship in the middle of class before."

Sasuke looked startled "I.. I did-" until the teacher said

"Please, if your going to have sex, have safe sex"

Sasuke looked like he was about to strangle someone until he said "Are you kidding me? I'd never have sex with a slut like her."

Sakura looked at him and said "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your pretty self-explanatory" he said looking her up and down.

She looked. Her shirt was wide open and her skirt was ruffled.

She looked at everyone staring at her and then him. He smirked. She then did something nobody has ever done in the history of **history**. She went up to Sasuke Uchiha and slapped him. Of course she didn't even know his name but that didn't matter. She slapped him hard and then gathered her stuff and bolted out of the class. But the one thing Haruno Sakura didn't do, was cry. No she never cried.

She didn't know where she was going but it was anywhere but there.

She suddenly couldn't see and she rubbed her eyes.

It was wet.

She gasped.

No. Whatever it was it wasn't tears.

Suddenly she fell to the floor and started to bawl her eyes out.

She hated him.

She hated him for making her cry.

She hadn't cried in years. She had told herself it was useless. Crying didn't help. She had proved that two years back.

But however much she told herself not to, she did anyways.

The water was like a tap. It wouldn't stop.

The bell rang and people cascaded out around her. No body stopped to ask her what was wrong.

That was the problem with these heartless assholes.

But she gave up caring.

She hated emotions. Even this she didn't feel anything. She was just crying. And she didn't know why.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and said "Are you alright?"

-----------------------------------------------

R&R!!

Tell me if I should write another chapter or not.

I don't know yet.

Thank you.

-Loveless-


	2. Bittersweet Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Memories.

Ok so here it is. The second chapter. Tell me what you think. This is kind of an important chapter with mild drama and important info. But there's alot to come!

I love you all for reviewing and congrats to the people who figured out and to the people that guessed who it was that talked to Sakura:

Uchiha-Pyro: Cool was it naruto who asked her if she was ok.

That's all!

-----------------------------------------

Sakura looked up to the person that had talked. His hand was outstretched and his brows were creased in a worried line over those baby blue eyes of his. He had spiky blond hair. Over-all he was a good looking guy. She wiped her eyes and grabbed his hand. He helped her up.

She looked at him and said "Ya I'm alright." and then she hugged him.

She didn't know why she did it, she just did.

He seemed like a nice enough guy.

He didn't do anything at first but then he hugged her back. She heard people talking but she didn't care.

They just stood there like that.

She didn't know how long. She lost all sense of time.

All she knew is that she felt safe in the comfort of these stranger's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting under a Sakura tree at lunch and talking. She had found out his name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was the same age as her. She also found out that the guy's name that she had fought with was Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest thing in school. And the coldest.

Also him and Naruto were best friends. She found that out AFTER she had raved on about how much an ass he was. And the funny thing was, he agreed.

"Don't let him get to you. He's always like that." Naruto said, eating his rice balls.

"Thanks. I won't." she replied.

They talked for a bit about other things and she realized she had just made her first friend.

"Naruto.." Sakura started.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can we come back here again tomorrow. I had alot of fun..." she said, waiting for an answer.

She fully expected him to say no because I mean if he was Sasuke's best friend, then that would mean he's "popular" too. Why would he want to hang with her then? Before she could say anything else he said

"Sure!" That's another thing she noticed. He was really hyper. Haha.

Hyper was an understatement.

"Great" she said.

"Sooo.. are you going to finish that?" he said pointing to her food.

She turned around and started to stuff it in her mouth before he could eat it.

Then she turned back around when she finished and he started to laugh. She hadn't swallowed all of it so her cheeks were puffed out. He poked her cheeks and she choked on it and started to cough.

She then screamed " Baka!" and hit him.

It was as if they had known each other for all their lives.

And that's the way she liked it.

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke was sitting not to far from the tree and could see everything they were doing.

Usually Naruto would sit with him and the rest of the gang but he wasn't so Sasuke wasn't either. He just watched them and smirked when she hit Naruto. The funny thing was, he couldn't get the new girl out of his head. He had learned her name was Haruno Sakura from the teacher when he took attendance. Sakura. It matched her. He liked her pink hair. I mean, he loathes the color pink, but her hair was so vibrant, unlike all the other people. There hair was colors he sees everyday. And Sakura, well she was a first. And unlike most girls, she wasn't all over him. He intended to get to know her better.

-------------------------------------------

It was last class. She hadn't been to her other two. You see, she has four classes a day, and she had only gone to her first. She had skipped her other two, with permission from Tsu-chan. She had gone to her office and just explained that she didn't feel well and so Tsu-chan hadn't asked any questions and told her to go outside for fresh air and just relax. But she had to go to last class.

And the worst of all of this?

Uchiha Sasuke was in every single class she had. She had missed science and math and now she had to go to phys-ed.

She was already in the changing rooms when a girl with long black hair and purple eyes came up to her.

"Haruno." she said.

Said girl looked up and said "Yes?"

She already knew who this girl was.

Tsuchika Rika.

She was classified as "popular".

Naruto had filled her in of who to talk to and who to avoid. And she was definitely in the "avoid" list.

She was just bad news. She was a violent, self-tempered bitch who was obsessed with Sasuke.

"I need to talk to you. In _private._" she said, looking at the crowd who had gathered, obviously expecting a fight or something.

Sakura finished tying her shoe lace and said "Fine. When and where?"

"Today. Three. After school ends. " Rika said.

Sakura stood up straight and said "And might I ask why you want to speak to me in _private?_" she mocked.

Rika narrowed her eyes and said "Sasuke"

Everyone in the changing room had heard and immediately scrambled out of the room.

Sakura said "Fine. I'll be there. But let me remind you before hand. I'm not part of his life, and he's definitely not part of _mine_. "

Rika glared and with a flick of her hair said "Just be there. Alone."

When Sakura heard the door slam, she sighed.

What had she just gotten herself into?

She didn't want to fight her. She knew that was what all of this was about. But if it was, she couldn't fight back.

Suddenly her mind was filled with unwanted memories.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Sakura ran through the empty streets to try to get to the park. She was soaking wet and determined. She pumped her legs and turned a corner. _

"_SANA!" she screamed._

"_SANA! I'm coming! Just wait for me!" she yelled, her voice cracking. _

_She ran into the park and stopped. Infront of her was three girls._

_There names were Ami, Sae and Arimi._

_They were in the same school as her and her best friend Sana and they were definitely people you don't want to mess with._

_But unfortunately for her best friend Sae, she happened to be involved with them._

"_Where's Sana?!" Sakura yelled._

_Ami, the leader,purple hair and black eyes walked up to her and said _

"_You better stay out of this. It doesn't concern you."_

_Sakura snapped and yelled _

"_And why the fuck not? She's MY best friend. I have to look out for her, no matter what. We promised each other that and I'm gonna stick to it!" _

"_Well if your worried about her so bad she's right over there!" Ami yelled to Sakura pointing to the garbage can. _

_Sakura slowly walked over and looked behind it._

_Lo and behold, Sana was there beaten and bruised._

_When she saw Sakura, her eyes widened and she started to cry._

"_Don't worry Sana, it will alright. I'm here. I'll protect you." Sakura cooed to the hysterical Sana._

_She was crying to hard to talk. Sakura helped her to stand and she held her._

_Ami came up and Sakura said _

"_You've done enough Ami. Leave her alone"_

"_I'm not finished. I didn't just decide to beat her up. We don't want her to go telling everyone what happened, now do we?" Ami said, while Arimi and Sae just stood there._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes._

"_Were going to have to kill her." Ami said. _

_Sakura pushed Sana behind her and said "What the fuck is your problem? You can't just kill her! Plus I will know what happened."_

_Ami laughed and said "Hardly. You didn't see us lay a finger on her so you can't tattle on us. Plus you won't be seeing anything. You can't spill a secret if you don't know one."_

_Sakura clenched her fist and said "Your not going to touch her"_

_Ami snapped her fingers and Sae and Arimi looked up. _

"_Get Sana" Ami said._

_Sana whimpered and Sakura's insides twisted. _

_She couldn't let them do this to her. _

_Arimi and Sae didn't move. _

"_We can't do this Ami" Sae said._

_Ami looked furious._

"_Get her or you'll be next!" Ami snapped._

_They still just stood there. Ami went up to them and slapped Sae. _

"_DO IT." she roared._

_Sae started to cry but did it regardless._

_Arimi followed suit. They looked up to Sakura and Sana and said "Sorry" _

_They grabbed Sana and brought her over._

_Sakura started to yell. _

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS. Let her go! Stop it!"_

_Sana was still crying and trying to break free but it didn't work. _

_Ami walked up to Sakura and hit her with the back of her blade on the temple._

_Sakura fell unconscious._

"_Sana!!!!" was the last thing she said before she blacked out._

_---------------------------------------------_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a whistle, meaning to hurry out of there and gather in the gym. Sakura got up slowly and tried to get the thought of Sana out of her head. She didn't like to think of how useless she was. And she definitely didn't want to fight Rina. She reminded her of Ami with her black hair and purple eyes. Except it was the other way around for Ami. She had sworn to herself never to get in a fight again. Especially over a guy.

Yup, you guessed.

Sana had fallen in love with the wrong guy. Who turned out to be in on it. Sana had been caught kissing him. He was Kenji. The coolest guy in school. He was a total bad ass. The thing that went wrong though, was that Ami had walked in on them. And the ass had said that Sana had forced herself on him. Even though it was clearly the other way around.

Sakura got up and walked to the door.

She opened it and walked into the gym.

Everyone was staring at her and started to whisper.

Just great.

She now had an audience.

She stood against the wall and Naruto walked up to her, since he was in the same class.

"Sakura-chan! I can't believe you agreed to fight Rika. She's psycho." he said.

Sakura turned to him and said "I didn't ask for it. It's over Sasuke. She seems to have it stuck in her mind that we have something. I really don't want to fight her." Sakura said.

Naruto said "Well if you get detention you can get out of it..."

Sakura's head snapped up and she jumped on him.

"Oh my god! Your brilliant." she said.

Naruto looked at her sheepishly and said "We'll get in it together. So I can keep an eye on you." he said.

Sakura smiled and said "Your the best."

The teacher, who had a tight green spandex uniform on, and big eyebrows with a bowl shaped cut and black hair said "Ok! Were starting off with laps. We have to pick a boy and girl leader for today."

He consulted his list and Sakura's eye twitched.

"He's our teacher? He's fucking creepy" Sakura said, shivering.

Naruto laughed and said "His names Gai-Sensei. You get used to it."

Sakura laughed and then she heard her name.

She looked up to Gai-Sensei and said "Yes?"

"Go stand over there. You and Uchiha Sasuke are leading today."

Sakura's face was filled with horror as she walked over to where Sasuke was.

She caught a glimpse of Rika's face and stuck out her tongue.

Rika glared.

She got to the line and waited for everyone to be paired up.

"Sakura" Sasuke said.

Sakura turned to him and said "Just because we have to work together doesn't priveledge you to speak to me. Ever again." she said.

"I was just going to apologize but I guess I won't if you still consist on acting like a stuck-up bitch." he sneered.

Sakura turned to him and said "I don't need apologies from an asshole like you" she ground out.

He just smirked.

Gai blew his whistle and they started to jog.

Sasuke was ahead but then Sakura caught up to him.

"Just how may laps do we have to do?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her and said "Twenty five. It gets higher by five every time"

Sakura groaned.

"What? You too tired from your antics in English to run?" he mocked.

She looked at him and said "I'm thinking you would be the tired one, since it took all your strength to try and hold your erection up" she said.

He coughed and slowed down.

She laughed and ran ahead.

Her hair swayed behind her in the ponytail of pink curls it was in.

She had on a white t-shirt and short shorts that were navy blue. The guys wore the same, just longer shorts.

He once again caught up to her and said "Well how would you know? You'd have to have been looking" he said.

Sakura's smile got bigger as she said "How am I not gonna notice something sharp and pointy poking at my knee?"

He glared at her and continued to run.

Of course their dispute was all made up. But it was fun to antagonize him.

After a few laps, he said "Not to butt into your business, but I heard a rumor" he said.

Sakura looked at him and said "So has everyone else."

He looked at her for a second and then said "Don't do it"

Sakura said "Why the hell not?"

"You don't know what she'll do to you. She doesn't just use her nails. She fights dirty." he said.

"It's not like I was planning on this. It's all your fault anyways." she said.

"Hn" he said.

"But I'm not doing it. Naruto and me found out a way to stall it" she said with a evil grin.

He just looked at her and then said "How?"

She turned to him and said "Like this" and with those words she stuck out her leg and tripped him.

He cursed as he fell to the floor and when he hit the ground he used his ams to brace himself. The others all tripped over him in this massive pile.

"Haruno!" Gai-Sensei yelled.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"I do not tolerate violence in this class. Detention for you and Uchiha." he said. before continuing.

"Everyone come stand over here. Haruno and Uchiha, twenty more laps."

Sasuke got up and glared at her.

"Are you hell bent on killing me?" he snapped.

They continued to run and Sakura said

"Soooorry. I had to get detention somehow and you just happened to be there" she said.

He glared at her.

They finished their laps and by then class was over.

They changed and then she walked to detention.

When she got there, she sat down at an empty desk and looked around.

There were only two people so far.

Her and a girl with brown hair in buns.

She had her feet on the desk and she was playing with a pencil.

She was aiming it at the clock and pretending to throw it.

Sakura sat there and her mind wandered back to the awful memories.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Sakura woke up in the hospital and attempted to sit. She winced in pain and grabbed at her head._

_Bandages._

_Her mind suddenly filled with what had happened. She started to panic ad scream "Sana!" when her mother came running in._

"_Sweetie! Your awake." she said sitting beside her and taking her hand._

"_Mom... where's Sana?" she asked._

"_Honey.." her mother said, her eye's filling with tears._

_Sakura closed her eyes and said "So it's true. She did die."_

_Her mother said "I'm so sorry. You were gone so long Sana's parent's phoned us and we called the cops. When we got there, there was only you and Sana. You were both unconscious and you guys were rushed to the hospital. Sana had already died. She had... been slit in the throat... I-I was so s-scared for you." her mother said, hugging her._

_Sakura sat there motionless and said "Did you catch who did it?"_

_Her mother looked at her and said "No... You know who killed her?"_

_Sakura nodded and then said "It was Ami. Ami and her friends. They did it. They said they were going to.. a-and I couldn't do anything about it! Now Sana's dead because I couldn't keep my promise to her!" Sakura yelled._

"_Honey.. it's not your fault. When you get better, the police need to talk to you. For now just rest." her mother said before leaving the room._

_When she did, Sakura started to cry._

_It was all her fault Sana was dead. _

_All her fault._

_----------------------------------------_

Sakura stopped thinking when she heard her name.

It was Tsu-chan.

"Sakura!" she yelled.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"I was just taking attendance. I'm in charge of making sure everyone comes." Tsunade-sama said.

Sakura nodded and Tsunade exited.

"Be good" she warned to the people in detention.

She looked around. It was the same as before, except that Sasuke was there.

He glared at her and she turned back around.

She saw the girl with the buns and decided to sit beside her.

"Hey. I'm Haruno Sakura" she said.

The girl looked at her and said "Tenten"

Sakura looked at her. She had on a red t-shirt with jeans and converse on.

"Nice to meet you. Why you in here?" she asked Tenten.

"Fight." she responded.

"Same" Sakura said.

And with that they got into a conversation about themselves.

Sakura found out that she just turned 18 and wasn't that much older then herself and that she liked the same things and was sent her also to try and get straightened out.

She was a delinquent just like her.

Soon Gai came in and dismissed them.

They exchanged numbers and addresses as she and Naruto had done earlier.

Sasuke had already had left by then and she and Tenten went to their lockers and gathered their stuff.

They walked outside laughing when someone yelled

"Sakura!"

She turned around and saw Rika.

"Fuck" she said.

Tenten had already been filled in on the day's events from Sakura and said "Don't worry, I'm here".

Sakura smiled at Tenten and they walked up to Rika.

"Sorry I'm late. Detention" she said to Rika.

Rika sneered and said "Let's get this over with"

Sakura pretended to look confused and said "I already told you. There's nothing to fight about. There's nothing between me and your precious Sasuke"

"Like I'm going to believe that coming from a bitch like you." Rika said.

Rika then lunged at her and Sakura moved.

Rika fell to the ground and yelled "Bitch! That hurt."

Sakura sighed and said "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lunged at me in the first place."

Rika got up and then she said "Moko! Mimi!"

Sakura looked confused until she saw two other girls. They came out from behind the school and Sakura glared.

"You said alone"

Rika scoffed and said "Look who's talking."

She looked at Tenten and Tenten said "You got a problem?"

The three girls came up to them, but then they heard honking.

All five girls turned around and Tsunade said "Sakura! I see you've made friends. I was going to ask if you needed a ride home..."

Sakura ran over to her and said "Yes I do! I'm bringing a friend with me! This is Tenten." she said.

Tenten waved to the other girls and smiled. "Tootles." she said.

They got in the car and drove off.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura yawned and then pulled up her covers. Tenten had gone home about an hour ago. Finally. She could get some sleep. She was about to fall into a deep slumber when her phone rang.

"Christ, who calls at eleven at night?" she said.

She got up and grabbed her neon green cordless phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Forehead!!" the voice on the other line yelled in her ear.

"Yes Ino?" she asked.

"I've got good news!" Ino said excitedly.

"What is it, Pig?" Sakura said tiredly.

Ino is usually loud, but never this loud. Only when something really good was going to happen.

"Tsunade-Sensei said it was up to me to tell you..." Ino said.

Sakura's eyes shot open. She knows Tsu-chan.

I wonder what it is...

-------------------------------------------

R&R!

Thanks.

The third chapter will be coming up soon.

-X-X-Loveless-X-X-

P.S: Like at the top, I will specially thank anyone who can figure out anything close to what Ino's big surprise is!


	3. Physical and Emotional Damage

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto. Even though I've dreamed of it.

So, the here's the third chapter!

Sorry it took so long. I had exams and was really busy, but my friend Torie-kasumi-uchiha kept nagging me, so thank her for the update. Oh, read her stories too, their good!

Well here's the thanks to who guessed what was going to happen:

yukibozu: uh...Ino is transferring to her school? uh she's going out with sasuke? uh ino became famous? iono UPDATE!)

Torie-kasumi-uchiha: Ha i know who it is!! INO GETS TRANSFERRED TO THE SCHOOL!

i'm so smart aren't i cassie

ha i was the 1st one to read the original losers!

CASSIE PAWNS YOU!

(Yes, I pawn you all and remember that!:P )

That's it!

Read to find out what happens!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Playback on previous chapter:_Ino is usually loud, but never this loud. Only when something really good was going to happen._

"_Tsunade-Sensei said it was up to me to tell you..." Ino said._

_Sakura's eyes shot open. She knows Tsu-chan._

_I wonder what it is..._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well let's just say when I found out what it was...

I would have preferred NOT knowing.

"So, here it is. I'M TRANSFERRING TO YOUR SCHOOL!" Ino said excitedly.

Sakura almost fell off her bed.

"NANI?!" she yelled.

This time it was Ino's turn to cringe.

"Well, after I went to the first day of school, I decided not to go anymore. It was pointless, really. I never do anything anyways since your gone.

So my mom and your mom had a long discussion and your mom talked to Tsu-chan... and she invited me. Since you know it's a dorm school, even though dorm's don't start until next week, I'll be your partner! Until dorm's start though, I'll be staying with Tsu-chan and you! Isn't this exciting. I'm coming tonight!" Ino said all in one big rush, not daring to take a breath.

Sakura was speechless.

So they talked about it for a long time, and then they said their farewell's and hung up.

She hadn't told her about her new friend Tenten..

And that she was supposed to share with Tenten...

She really needed to talk to Tsu-chan.

She turned off her light and kept thrusting about.

A few minutes later, she still wasn't asleep.

"TSU-CHAAANNN" she yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up grudgily as she stepped into a hot shower.

After her long talk with Tsu-chan, she hadn't gotten much sleep.

She had avoided Rika yesterday but today was an entirely different matter.

She groaned.

She had to try to avoid her at all costs.

She dried herself and brushed her tangled curls.

She put it up in a pony tail and put on her uniform.

Shirt tucked.

Until she was out of eye-view of Tsu-chan, however.

She decided to walk to school today and grabbed her red and white flowered messenger bag and hiked it on out of there.

She didn't want to see Tsu-chan since she had caused her to drink alot of sake.

She had stressed her out big time.

But it was decided.

She shared the room with both girls.

But the problem was, would they like each other?

Sakura and Tenten were delinquents.

Ino liked to do crazy things but she was nerve-wracking and a total prep.

She and Ino clashed but they were still best friends.

It was a weird relationship but you got over the initial shock of it after a while.

They were best friends and best rivals.

At everything.

She would just have to wait and see.

She walked into school and over to her locker.

She opened it and when she closed it again, Sasuke was at his.

She coughed and he looked over.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry" she said, before turning and fast walking away.

He leaned against his locker and smirked.

Oh the wonders of she.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura continued to her class when the intercom came on and Tsuade-Sama said "Haruno Sakura please report to the office, Haruno Sakura, thank you." Click.

Sakura exhaled slowly, noticing that she had been holding her breath.

She walked up to the door and stopped.

She tucked her shirt in.

Ino was in there, and so was TenTen.

She opened the door and walked in.

She turned around, smiling.

"Ino!" she said, hugging said girl who was wearing the same uniform as hers.

Ino squealed and hugged her.

"I missed you Forehead-girl!" she said.

"I missed you too Ino-pig. Soo, I see you've met Ten-Chan." Sakura said.

Ino looked over her shoulder, flicking her long blonde hair and said "Oh, her?"

TenTen stood up and said "I have a name and it happens not to be 'her' thank you very much" TenTen growled.

Ino walked up to her and looked her up and down.

She was wearing army boots with the school pants and untucked shirt.

"You sure look like a 'thing' to me" Ino smirked.

"What did you say, bitch?" TenTen grinded out.

"You heard me. Trash" Ino spit out.

"Well at least my legs aren't wide open, saying "Fuck Me, I'm Blonde!" Tenten yelled at Ino getting close as their noses touched.

Ino pushed her.

TenTen pushed back.

Ino did it again, so did Tenten.

"Do it one more time, bitch, and you'll regret it" Ino said.

"Oh ya?" TenTen said, and then pushed her hard enough for her to fall.

Ino's face turned red as she got up and lunged at her. They both fell and Ino pulled TenTen's hair.

Then Tsu-Chan walked in.

She grabbed Ino and pulled her up, but unfortunately for TenTen she still had her hair and she was pulled up too.

"Let go!" TenTen yelled.

She let go and TenTen got up, rubbing her head.

"I leave you two in here for 5 MINUTES, and already you've clawed each other?"Tsu-chan lectured.

"She started it!"they both yelled.

Tsu-chan looked at Sakura and said "Who's lying?"

Sakura shrugged while inching slowly out of the door.

"Oh, no you don't Missy." Tsunade said.

Sakura stopped and said "What do you want? I can't do anything. They hate each other, and it's not like I'm gonna choose one of them!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

She ran out the door and slammed it.

She kept running until she ran into Sasuke.

"Whoa, slow down" he said.

Sakura said "Leave me alone, Uchiha, I don't need this" she growled.

"What happened, you look pissed?"he said.

She kept walking.

"Haruno, I asked you a question" Sasuke said following her.

"Well, shove it" she said.

"Fine, but I'd have to be up your ass, since you seem so keen on being a bitch, there's obviously something stuck up there" he said.

She stopped and turned.

"You know what's up there? YOU. So leave me the fuck alone before I shit you out." she said.

He made a barfing motion and she hit him over the head.

"Just tell me" he said, teasing her.

"If you want to know so bad, go to Tsunade's office and look inside" she said, walking.

He looked at her unsure and did what she said.

She didn't see him for the rest of the day.

---------------------------------------------------

As Sakura walked the halls the next day, she sighed. She had barely any sleep last night, due to the fact that Ino had been bitching at her about not choosing her over a girl she met a few days ago. She just didn't get it.

Not to make it any better, she kept raving on about the hottest "thang" she had ever seen that had come into the office.

She almost couldn't stop from making a barfing notion, since she knew it was Sasuke.

At least she knew they hadn't done him any physical harm.

She felt almost sorry for him.

When she got to her locker, she saw the object of Ino's desire and half the female population.

"Where were you when I actually needed you Haruno? Your tripping skills were in need of my assistance, so I'd have some kind of reason to get kicked out of hell and into the nurse's office. I'd much rather have that lady mauling me then that big blonde puffball" Sasuke said, his face filled with horror at the images of the day before.

Sakura stifled a laugh and said "Your on your own with that one"

And right at the moment she heard Ino running up the halls yelling "Sassukkkeee-Kun.Oh sweeetiie, where have you been! I've missed you so"

His face filled with dread as he turned and ran for it "What did I do to deserve this!?" he yelled to Sakura as he kept running.

She burst out laughing and walked to class.

----------------------------------------------------

The day went by dreadfully slow and by the time it ended, she felt as if she was dying.

She walked outside and Ino came up to her "Foreheard-Chan!" she yelled walking up to her.

"Hey Ino-Pig"she said.

And at that very moment, TenTen came up and waved to Sakura. She totally ignored Ino, and Ino did the same.

And then the worst happened.

Rika came up to them.

"Haruno!" she yelled. "Who do you think you are, thinking you can just run away like that." she sneered, Moko and Mimi trailing behind her.

"I had to go, what can I say?" Sakura scoffed.

Rika's face turned red and she said "Fine, we'll do this now then, and there's no one to save your poor ass." Rika laughed.

Moko and Mimi walked up to Ino and TenTen and TenTen said " Look Ino, the clones have come"

Ino laughed and said "Ya, just like Rika, all bark and no bite."

Suddenly everyone surrounded them and yelled "Fight, fight, fight!"

Sakura sighed and said "Look's like we don't have any way out of this."

She didn't worry though. She and Ino had attended self defense courses and she remembered a past conversation she had, had with TenTen when she told her she loved fighting, especially ninja style.

So her, Ino and TenTen stood in a circle, backs to each other.

"Haruno's mine" Rika declared.

Moko said "Dibs on Blondie."

Miki said "Guess I'm stuck with last picks. The worst for last, I guess" she sneered.

"We'll see who's the worst once I'm done with you" TenTen said.

Rika lunged at Sakura and Sakura kicked her away. She landed on the floor as Ino ducked Moko.

Moko hit TenTen's back and TenTen turned around and grabbed her and swung her as Mimi lunged for her. They hit each other and fell down as Rika tripped Sakura onto the ground and they started rolling around, tugging eachother's hair.

Sakura punched Rika and got up.

Rika moaned and got up too.

"Ino, TenTen, we can do better then this. Let's bring it up a notch" Sakura said, smirking.

They lined up and TenTen and Ino connected hands. Sakura ran backwards and jumped on their hands as they propelled her into the air and she flipped forward and knocked down the three girls.

They got up and Rika punched Sakura in the stomach as Moko lunged onto Ino's back and bit her kneck.

"Ah! I'm gonna have to get a freaking rabies shot now!"Ino complained.

TenTen pulled her off and kicked her stomach and they both picked up Moko and Mimi and bashed their heads together. Kakashi-Sensei pushed through the crowd and grabbed Sakura and Rika as Gai-Sensei grabbed TenTen and Miki and Tsunade-Sensei grabbed Ino and Moko.

"You ALL report to the office **immediately.**" she demanded.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight. You girls are fighting over A GUY?" Tsu-chan yelled.

Sakura winced and said "NO. Rika thinks I like him and I DON'T"

Rika scoffed and said "It's clear you DO!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled all at once.

Rika sulked and Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"I expected better then this from you girls. Especially you Sakura." Tsu-chan lectured.

"Well, you guys can go now, BUT I'm still going to think of a punishment. I will inform you further." Tsunade said, dismissing them.

Sakura sighed and they all got up.

"Bitch" Rika whispered.

"Slut" Sakura whispered back.

They all walked out and as soon as the three walked around the corner they burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces?!" Ino laughed.

"Ya, you should get that bite mark looked at, you never know what you could catch" TenTen laughed.

Her and Ino high fived each other and then they stopped laughing.

Ino said "Don't think this means were friends. I was just helping Sakura.."TenTen muttered.

"Sure thing" TenTen said, both of them walking away.

Sakura sighed and then smiled. They were getting better.

She walked outside and sat down. She was so sore from today.

She felt someone sit beside her and when she looked she saw Sasuke.

"Are you ok? I saw the fight today" he said, not looking at her.

She nodded but then said "Yes" as she realized he wasn't looking at her.

He finally looked and said "Well at least you look better then Rika"

She laughed at that and then remembered when Rika had punched her in the stomach.

She groaned and Sasuke said "Are you ok?"

She nodded and then grimaced.

He looked at her unsure, but then again this was Sasuke.

He nodded and then said "If your sure. I better get going then"

He started to walk away and then Sakura got up too.

She was halfway home when it started to rain.

She cursed her luck.

She grimaced in pain again.

How bad was her wound?

It was only a punch to the stomach.

She continued to walk and then she tripped.

She landed and hit her head.

"Fuck!" she yelled. It was just her day. She just laid there for a bit until she heard a car. She tried to get up but realized she couldn't. Whenever she tried her side started to really hurt.

And the worst thing was it was dark and raining and she doubted the car could see her.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She pushed her self onto her knees but fell again.

The car honked and skidded and she thought this was it until someone picked her up and jumped off the road.

The car stopped and the driver got out of the car and ran over.

Seeing as she and her savior had fallen she had once again managed to hurt herself.

She winced, and at this point, everything started to go numb.

She couldn't keep up with anything.

She was so confused she didn't know what was going on. All she knew is that there was screaming.

And then she blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffie!

R&R.

Tell me if I should discontinue this or if I should continue.

It's going to get really interesting and I know a plot and everything, but I want to know what you think!

If you can tell me who saved her, I'll post a thank you in my next chappie!

X-X-Loveless-X-X


	4. Tears, Roses and Chocolates

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Only this story.

Soo, here's the fourth chapter! Sorry if it's late, I'm trying my hardest to hurry!

Plus, it's not nice of me to stop for too long because it's going to get interesting soon!

And congratulation time...

Congrats to all of you who participated, but it was neither Sasuke, Naruto or Gaara.

Sorry, continue reading to find out who.

And no peeking ahead!

That ruins the fun.

Warning: There's lemons in here. If you don't agree with it or do not like lemons I suggest you don't read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura moaned. She opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust.

When they adjusted she tried to get up but a sharp pain stabbed her in the back.

"Fuck!" she yelled and lay back down.

She looked down at her hands and saw IV's.

Sakura groaned.

She had been in an accident.

She pressed the nurse call button and waited.

So, what she knew was A) She was in the hospital B) Because she had almost been hit by a car and... before she could continue the thought the door burst open and a furious Tsunade walked into the room.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura cringed and thought C) Tsunade was pissed as hell.

"You just left without telling anyone where you were in the middle of a storm! And the next thing I fucking know, your in the ambulance pulling up to the hospital!!" Tsunade said.

Sakura's face turned red with fury. "I'm soooorrryyy Tsu-chan, but it's not my fault I got HIT BY A CAR!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

Tsu-chan turned around and said "You would have been luckier IF YOU DID. Because once I'm finished with you, they won't know what FUCKING HIT YOU!"

Sakura froze.

Would have been luckier if I did?

What?

"Wait... I **didn't** get hit by a car?" Sakura said.

Tsunade looked puzzled and said "Do you honestly think you would have gotten out of a car crash with just a bruised rib and scratches?"

Sakura frowned. Than before she could say anything, Shizune, Tsunade's assistant opened the door and said " Sakura has a visitor."

Tsunade looked at Sakura and said "We'll finish this later. Don't even **think** for a **second** that you can get out of this, young lady"

Sakura cringed and Tsunade and Shizune left.

The visitor came in and shut the door behind her.

**Her.**

And no, not TenTen or Ino, who in this case she would have preferred.

"Hey, Rika, come to pick on the defenseless? Noble of you, isn't it?"

Rika frowned and said "I just came to give you these flowers"

Sakura looked in her hand and saw a dozen pretty red roses.

Rika placed them on the table.

"I don't need your pity, Rika. You've done enough" Sakura said, harshly.

"I'm sorry" Rika whispered.

It looked like she was going to cry, and the bitch deserved it.

"I said I don't want fucking pity from a **slut **like you. Now go, and leave me alone, you probably have more important things or people, shall I say, to tend too" Sakura sneered.

Rika's eyes watered and tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Sakura didn't feel any pity what so ever. This girl had put her in the hospital.

"I said leave, you fucking bitch!"Sakura yelled. Tsunade came running into the room the exact moment Rika ran out of it.

"What did you do!?" Tsunade yelled.

"How could you let her in here?! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't fucking be here!" yelled Sakura.

"That's right, Sakura, you'd be six feet under!" Tsunade yelled.

A puzzled look flashed across Sakura's face.

"You figure it out, genius" Tsunade said and left.

Sakura sat there, alone.

She kept looking at the flowers until it finally hit her.

**Rika.**

Rika had **saved** her.

Fuck.

"What did I do know?" Sakura mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sakura was released from the hospital.

Ino and TenTen were with her.

"Wow. So Rika was the one that saved you, huh?" Ino said.

"Who would have guessed" Tenten sighed.

"Obviously not me" Sakura said.

"I know this sounds stupid, but I think you owe her an apology." TenTen said.

"I know" Sakura grumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked up to Rika's front porch and sighed.

She knocked on the door and nervously fidgeted while she waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and Sakura looked up.

Rika had answered.

"Listen, Rika, I'm sorry" Sakura said, before she could bitch her out.

"I brought you some chocolates" Sakura said, giving her the heart shaped box and the 'Thank-You" card on top.

Rika took it and looked at her feet.

"I didn't mean to say that stuff to you. Honestly, I had no clue you did that for me. I thought you were there just so that you could get back at me. And I'm grateful for what you did for me. You saved my life, Rika, and I owe you an eternity of thanks." Sakura finished.

Rika looked up and she had tears in her eyes again.

Sakura felt guilt stab through her.

Before she could think what she was doing, she hugged Rika.

Rika was stiff at first, but then she relaxed and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for everything I did, Rika" Sakura said, still holding the weeping girl.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too" Rika said, lifting up her head.

"I was just jealous because of Sasuke, I never looked twice to think what I was doing. I've messed everything up, and I only notice now how bad I'm fucking up my life. Your right, I'm a bitch and a slut" Rika said, defeated.

"No, Rika, your not. And, there's nothing between me and Sasuke. Never was and never will be" Sakura said.

Rika looked a her and smiled "Sakura, you say that now, but there will be something later on. You and him act so cold towards each other, but you can tell you care for one another." Rika said.

Sakura couldn't say anything.

"Gomen, Sakura, but could I ask you something?" Rika said, her face turning pink.

Sakura nodded and Rika said "Well.. I was thinking and I wanted to know if you, TenTen and Ino wouldn't mind sleeping over tonight? Moko and Mimi would come too... and they also wanted to apologize"

Sakura smiled and said "I'd love too. Just let me go home and pack and I'll call the others"

Rika smiled and waved good-bye and Sakura left.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked back towards her house. She had already called Ino and TenTen and they reluctantly agreed.

How everything changed in a day, Sakura thought.

Just yesterday I was enemies with Rika, Moko and Mimi and now they were friends.

Even Ino and TenTen had changed. They still bickered, but they had fun together.

They still didn't like to call each other friends, but it was obvious they were fond of one another.

And not to mention, dorms started Monday.

"Hey, Sakura!" someone yelled, startling Sakura out of he reverie.

She turned around and saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled back, delighted to see her friend again.

He walked to her and scooped her up into a hug.

"I just went to go visit you at the hospital and they said you were released this morning. You didn't even call me." Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry, I had to go do something" Sakura said.

He let go of her and said "I'm glad your ok."

"Thanks Naruto." she said.

"Do you want to go to Ichiraku with me?"Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy" she said.

He frowned and Sakura said "I'm going over to Rika's for a sleep over"

Naruto looked at her and started to laugh.

"Nice one, Sakura" he said.

Sakura frowned and said "No, I'm serious. Ino and TenTen are too."

He looked at her like she was crazy and said "Why?"

Sakura smiled and said "Things changed."

"I'll just believe you on this one." he said, shaking his head.

"I'll see you later,ok?" Naruto said, walking towards Ichiraku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked into school. The weekend was over and it was time for school again.

Her, Ino and TenTen had gone over to Rika's and they had all had a blast.

Rika wasn't as bad as everyone thought she was.

She walked with Tsunade to her office.

About Tsunade... when she had gotten home, Tsunade had freaked.

She was yelling and screaming until Sakura had told her where she was going.

She then had calmed down and smiled and told her to go and have fun.

She engulfed her in a hug,in which she practically got to shake hands with Munga and Junga.

Sakura shivered at the thought and Tsunade handed her a paper and three keys.

"That's your dorm number and your dorm keys." Tsunade said.

"Now, go on, find it and put your stuff away" Tsunade said, opening her desk drawer to pull out a bottle of Sake.

Sakura laughed and walked out.

Same old Tsu-chan.

Sakura looked at her paper number.

'1708'

She walked out of the school and to the dorm building beside it.

Today was dorm day.

They had to find their dorm and put their stuff away.

They had till lunch and then they had to go to their two last classes.

Sakura found it and opened the door.

She took out her green cell phone and texted both TenTen and Ino.

'Hey, I'm at the dorm and I have your keys. You can bring the stuff up now. Dorm '1708'"

Sakura closed her phone and put it in her jacket pocket, since the skirts didn't have pockets.

TenTen and Ino had waited downstairs with all their stuff.

Sakura looked around and smiled.

The room had red walls and burgundy carpets.

There were three rooms and the bed sheets were gold and the bathroom walls were gold too.

They had a kitchen, and that was yellow, with tiles on the ground.

They also had a balcony with a perfect view of the city and the sky.

Someone knocked on the door and she opened it to find TenTen and Ino.

"Hey guys"

They had a trolley for all of their suitcases.

They each claimed their rooms and placed everything in it.

Once they were done they brought the trolley back down.

Sakura turned and tripped over another trolley.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards her.

"I'm so sorry" he said, helping her up.

"I'm fine" she smiled.

He laughed and then said "I was just coming down to get a trolley."

"What's your dorm number? Mine's 1708" Sakura said.

"Mine's 1710. What a coincidence! But I'm sure Tsunade had something to do with it." he said, sheepishly.

Sakura smiled. He was the room directly infront of her. She had asked Tsunade to place him somewhere near her, but she totally forgot he was roommates with Sasuke.

She sighed.

Oh well.

She also knew that Rika, Moko and Mimi were room '1707'

They had talked earlier.

They walked up together and Naruto knocked on the door.

Sasuke answered and he helped Naruto bring the trolley in.

Naruto turned and said "Wait"

Sakura nodded and a few minutes later he came back out with it.

So did Sasuke.

Both TenTen and Ino walked into the dorm and shut the door on Sakura.

She looked puzzled until Naruto said "Have fun you two" and winked.

He then shut the door.

Those little demons!

They had planned that.

And the bad thing was, Sakura's key was inside.

"You little rodent!" Sakura yelled and she could hear them all laugh from behind the door.

"Well, we should just bring the trolley back down, then" Sasuke said.

She turned around and realized he was smirking.

She glared and they started to walk.

They brought the trolley down in silence.

"Can't you say something" Sakura whined.

"Hn" he said.

She hit him and he smirked.

"Actually say something. Something in the dictionary" she said.

"Fine" he said.

Sakura waited and still he didn't say anything.

She then realized "Fine" was in the dictionary.

She turned and hit him again.

He laughed. Not a smirk, but a full out laugh.

Sakura gaped and his face turned puzzled.

"What?" he said.

You.. laughed" she said.

"And?" he said.

"You never laugh" she said.

He frowned and she started to laugh her head off.

"Uchiha Sasuke laughed!" she yelled.

"Be quiet" he said.

Some people looked their way but Sakura couldn't stop laughing.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and dragged her around the corner where no people were.

She was still laughing.

"I can't believe you laughed" she gasped between laughs.

"Shut up" he said.

"Make me" she said once she stopped laughing.

He didn't say anything and Sakura once again yelled "Uchiha Sasuke laughed!"

He glared and pinned her to the wall.

"Stop it" he said.

"No" she said back.

"Don't make me hurt you" he said.

"You wouldn't dare hurt a girl" she said back, daring him to with her eyes.

He moved his head to her ear and whispered "Your right. But I have other methods to shut you up"

She shivered from the close contact.

He moved his head to look in her eyes and they were nose to nose.

"Like?" she said.

He smirked.

He bent his head forward and their lips met.

Sakura gasped.

At first it was just a chaste kiss, but then he put his arms around her waist and she put her hands in his hair and he pushed her up against the wall.

She put her legs around his waist.

He deepened the kiss and his tongue demanded for entrance.

She opened her mouth in response and he caressed her mouth with his tongue.

Sakura moaned.

She felt his erection against her soft spot.

She moved her hips to grind against it and he moaned into her mouth.

She did it again and again.

"Sakura.." he moaned.

He used one hand to put it up her shirt and he grabbed her breast.

He massaged it lightly and she moaned again.

He moved against her when she moved against him and they continued the rhythm.

He kissed her again, but more demanding this time. He explored her mouth and continued to massage her.

He moved his hand towards her skirt when he heard someone come around the corner and stop.

They broke the kiss and turned around.

Sasuke looked at the person and winced.

"Fuck" he said.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cliffie!

R&R

I'll try not to make you guys hang for to long.

I didn't intend to put that in this chapter yet, but I did, because you guys were so patient and this chapter wasn't the best.

I'm sorry about that too, but I had to do this chapter sooner or later so I can get to the good part.

Hope you guys liked the extra at the end. ;)

I love you all!

-X-X-Loveless-X-X


End file.
